


A Pair of Brown Eyes and Shimmering Wings

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [7]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut, on tables and floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne sees Bog's wings in a whole new light</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Brown Eyes and Shimmering Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt from waitingxinsilence was   
> "Hmm, maybe one of them accidentally does something sexually arousing but doesn't understand at first because of culture/body differences, turning the other one into a horny mess. "
> 
> Hope you like it!

Marianne and Bog were together in one of the conference rooms at her father's castle. The meeting had been very boring, so boring that Marianne thought she would die. Death by boredom, it could definitely happen! They were taking a break from going over a mound of paperwork to establish trade routes, new boundaries, and settling some debates over only gods only knew what. After a while she had lost focus and had let her mind start to wander. She stared off at one of the walls until her father called a break for the midday meal. 

Bog had just stood and stretched, cracking his back and flaring his wings out. Dim sunlight filtered into the chamber from the highly placed windows around the chamber, catching his wings and sending a kaleidoscope of pale colors around the room. Marianne gasped quietly. Bog was not aware of what he was doing as the color danced over her face. His wings shuddered just a little with the stretch. She leaned on her elbow, her chin resting on her hand as she watched him move. She bit her bottom lip in appreciation. When Bog turned around, Marianne was giving him a look that said she could eat him up right there. Bog looked confused at her expression. “Marianne?” 

She stood up and pretty much slinked over to him. Bog's eyes became huge as he watched her move. She walked up close to Bog, causing him to step backwards until she pressed him against the wall. She walked her fingers up his chest and around his shoulder and then wrapped her other arm around his neck. “Wha—what is going on?” Bog looked so confused as he carefully laid his hands on her hips in a way that communicated that he was unsure how he was intended to respond. 

Marianne smiled that slow seductive smile, chewed her bottom lip as she let her eyes travel up from his collar to his eyes. “Did you know that fairies are very color sensitive?” 

Bog looked completely confused as she started to lick and nibble at his chest. “Ah, nooo...” 

She nodded as she ran her hands down to his stomach and over his hips. “Yup...we really love color, especially when it come to the wings.” 

Bog frowned and then tensed up with a yelp as her hand flowed around to his back and her fingers playfully crawled up from his lower back, dancing up his spine, caressing between his wings. 

Bog stuttered again. “But, ahhhh, you have seen my wings plenty of times.” 

Marianne laid her chin on his chest as she gazed up at him, her eyes soft and doe-like, “Yes but that was the first time the sun has ever caught your wings like that. It was beautiful! It was...” 

She moved her hands along his shoulders and then around the back of his neck as she stood up on her tip toes to pull him down for a deep, wet kiss. Her effect on him was so enticing that Bog could not help but growl as he pulled her closer. 

They moved slightly and sunlight struck his wings again. The color filled the room evoking a soft moan from Marianne. She practically grabbed him and moved him over to the table. She swiftly grabbed a chair and slammed it under the conference room's door knobs. She turned rapidly, her eyes hooded with passion as the color from Bog's wings danced around the room. She bit her bottom lip seductively and slowly moved across the room with that hot, steamy look in her eyes promising the Bog was in deep trouble but in the best possible way. When she had gotten close to him, she jumped at Bog. He barely caught her in time as he stumbled backwards in surprise and slammed into the table. He knocked over papers and goblets as Marianne shoved him back down onto the table. Her mouth covered his as he landed backward against the thick wooden surface with a very aggressive fairy on top of him. 

Marianne straddled Bog as she kissed him hard against his mouth before she moved to bite his ear and suck deeply at a soft spot on his neck. She ground her hips against his before she grabbed his hands and held them at his side. She nipped his lips and licked her tongue over his teeth. Bog leaned up to return her passionate kisses, flicking his tongue out to lick her lips. Marianne sat up and began to yank off her tunic, surprising Bog further as he gasped. “Marianne!” 

She giggled as she stood up fully on the table, kicked off boots, and stripped out of her tights. She gave him a smothering look as she swung her tights over her head before she tossed them somewhere into the room. She dropped back down to pin her lover under her. 

“I want you now.” 

“Now??!! Here??!!!” 

Bog leaned his head back to look upside down at the conference rooms doors that were only being held shut with the chair Marianne had propped there. 

He had a naked fairy who was grinding herself all over him on a table with conference papers and goblets strewn all over the room. For just a moment, he thought that this might be a terrible idea, but then the way she started to bite at his neck again, the way she ran her tongue down to his collar, the steamy, naked fairy writhing all over him drove all sane thoughts right out of Bog's head. Especially when she moved her pert little breasts to rub them against his chest. Her hips shoved and thrust, her tongue and teeth made wet and desperate noises down his neck. He was weak and she was persistent. Bog growled in response, his clawed hands made their way down to her hips in response. 

Marianne guided a hand down between his legs which made him moan as she squeezed and stroked. Bog responded so strongly that he nearly knocked her off the table. She leaned down low to flick her tongue over the tip of him just to make him jump again. Bog's groan sounded more like a plea as she crawled back on top of him and slowly lowered her body down on him. She shuddered as she felt every ridge, the way he filled her until finally she had him completely inside of her. Bog grabbed the edges of the table to keep himself on it as she leaned over him, her hands on either side of his head and she started to lift up slowly and then down again. She made sure he felt every movement of her wet slide over him. She wanted him to feel the way her muscles clinched and released, then clinched again. Marianne wanted him at her mercy. She leaned down to nibble his lips which made him quiver as she pushed her hips down, taking her goblin lover deep inside her, squeezing her muscles until she felt him jerk again. 

Panting, she groaned, “Can you sit at the edge of the table?” 

He was mute for a moment as he tried to catch his breath before nodding. “Yes, yes okay.” 

He grabbed her rear, his claws glided along the cheeks, digging into her skin gently as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He scooted up until he sat on the edge of the table. She adjusted her legs so she could wrap them around his waist. Bog moved his hands down to squeeze her rear again as she dug her blunt fingernails into his shoulders. All she could think of was how much she wanted him inside her, as deeply as she could get him. Marianne moved her legs again so that her feet were against the table top and she pulled back. Bog gasped as she started to pump her body up and down on his erection until he thought he was going to black out from the build up. She cried out, but didn't stop and Bog had to grind his teeth to hold back. He surprised her when he grabbed her close and stood up. He twisted around and plopped her on the edge of the table where he then started to slam into her hard and fast. 

Marianne cried out as she grabbed his upper arms to hold onto him as he moved with deep, hard thrusts. His wings snapped out and the sunlight caught them again. The color from those appendages filled the room. The colors danced over her face and down her body as they moved together. The colors almost felt as if they tickled and sunk into her body, creating deep, sensual feelings through her body. Each time Bog thrust, he was forced to clamp his teeth down to hold himself in check from the building pressure and pleasure of feeling her, his fairy, around him. 

Marianne growled as she dug her fingers into the sharp edges of his plating. She held on tightly as she cried out, “More, Bog! Oh! More!” 

Bog surprised her by pulling out of her. She gasped in surprise and a little whine, but he dropped to his knees in front of her and buried his tongue inside his fairy lover. She grabbed the edges of the table with a cry as his tongue twisted and licked. He moved his mouth until he found that spot that sent her crying out his name as he sucked on it; the table rattled with her jerk of pleasure. The way she yelled his name, the tone of her voice made him burn. She sat forward and grabbed Bog's head. She held on as he pressed her knees apart, his claws dug in slightly into the flesh of her knees, as his mouth and teeth played at her core building the fire in her until it erupted. Bog made her cry out over and over again as her whole body vibrated. She started to thrust her hips against his tongue with abandon. The color of his wings spread through the room and over her body again, which made her jolt and shake as Bog continued to hold her struggling, squeezing legs apart. 

Bog brought her to orgasm again before he lifted her up and dropped her down to the floor a little roughly. He reentered her, but grabbed her hands by the wrists at the same time. He held them over her head with one of his large hands as his other hand slid up her body and over her breast. He thrust deep. He moaned her name so deeply, so passionately, his voice stroked her pleasure as she screamed, “Bog!!” 

He released into her with a burst she could feel through her whole body as his cry mixed with hers, “Oh, Marianne!!” Bog collapsed on top of her, both of them shuddered and jerked while the heat of their lovemaking cooled into a soft, warmth of shared pleasure and deep love. Bog gently cupped the back of her head and kissed her in a slow, sensual way that clearly communicated his love. She reached up, stroking the back of his neck returning the kiss just as passionately, trying to let him know how much he meant to her. 

That was when they both faintly heard someone banging at the doors. Bog pushed up on his arms with a curse, but Marianne grabbed him as she yelled at the door, “Aaah, sorry! The doors are stuck—hold on a minute!!” They both heard a muffled response and then some other noise. Bog and Marianne looked at each other, both amused and panicked at the same moment. They moved swiftly. Bog ran about in his clumsy panicked way around the room to help Marianne find all her clothes. He would find a piece and toss it across the room at her. Marianne grabbed them out of the air hopping around as she tried to get them on swiftly. Bog grabbed papers and any that had fallen onto the floor, he threw at the table, then practically slid into his chair as Marianne dropped onto her seat. Just then the door was forced open which sent the chair scooting out of the way. 

Both Marianne and Bog were sitting at the conference table trying to look as innocent as they could. Her father looked annoyed as he came back into the room. He stood there for a moment, his eyes went to the chair on the ground by the doors, then to Bog and Marianne as they sat at the table. His eyes narrowed for a moment and then he sighed. “I think we are done for the day.” 

He turned on his heel at the same moment he covered his face with his hands, shaking his head as he walked away. 

Marianne grinned. “Think we got away with it?” 

Bog returned her grin. “Oh, yea, we got away with it.” 

Neither of them were yet aware that Marianne had her tunic on backwards.


End file.
